Fora do Nulifcador
by BloodyJade
Summary: A história se passa alguns meses depois do episódio "Ken 10". Mostra Devlin já adaptado à nova família e as novas regras, porém algo faz muita falta: Seu pai, Kevin Levin.


Nota: Okay, essa fic não é minha! Mas como eu expliquei no meu perfil... Sabe, aqui não tem muitas fics sobre Ben 10. Principalmente em português. Eu sofri bastante procurando por Gwevin certa vez. u_ú Então, no DeviantART eu encontrei meu paraíso.

Eu ainda vou fazer o perfil dela aqui, mas esta fic pertence à uma garota cujo nickname é Kevs-in-love. As fics dela são ótimas, e eu adorei essa... Eu tive que fazer alguns ajustes pra ficar ok, mas o importante é que a fic é dela!

Have fun! xXx

No futuro, no quartel general Ben 10.000, alguns meses depois do episódio "Ken 10". Devlin já estava acostumado com seu novo lar e família muito bem.

Kenny e Devlin estavam assistindo à desenhos enquanto Julie terminava o jantar, quando de repente o alerta soou.

_"Problemas no setor 24C. Problemas no setor 24C."_, o alarme repetia.

Kenny se levanta rapidamente e diz:

- Okay, é a hora do herói!

Ben aparece pelo corredor, dizendo:

- Sim, e você está preparado, filho.

Kenny se vira para o pai com uma expressão animadíssima e diz:

- Pode apostar que estou.

Devlin apenas se levanta da frente da TV, sem saber se ele deveria fazer alguma coisa enquanto via Ben e Kenny caminharem em direção à porta. Mas quando estavam quase fora, ambos se viram e encaram Devlin, quando Ben diz:

- Você não vem conosco, Devlin? Nós podemos usar a sua força.

Devlin apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e correu até eles, então todos saíram juntos.

Eles chegam ao setor 24C e encontram Vulcanus tentando roubar uma arma militar, um laser Posatrônico XRL, com vários de seus ajudantes tentando quebrar suas correntes.

Ben grita:

- Hey, cabeças de pedra! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Vulcanus se vira e diz:

- Ben 10...

Ele olha para Devlin e Kenny e ri.

- Duas crianças? – ele gargalha mais alto. – O quê mais...?

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, Kenny usa seu Omnitrix e se transforma em Chocante e Devlin se transforma também. Kenny e Devlin correm em direção à ele e batem certo em seu traseiro.

Devlin e Kenny se levantam e riem, enquanto Vulcanus os olha, impressionado. Porém ele se levanta rapidamente e os joga do outro lado do aposento. Ben se transforma em XLR8 e corre em direção à eles, os ajudando a levantar.

Ben diz:

- Vocês estão bem?

- Nada que não possamos agüentar. – Kenny diz e olha para Devlin, que concorda com ele.

Ben sorri e continua:

- Bom! Mas quem disse que vocês podiam começar a festa sem mim?

Eles riram e se viraram para Vulcanus.

Kenny vai por trás e Devlin diz:

- Eu vou pelo alto e você vai por baixo!

Devlin joga bolas de fogo do Chama nele. Então Kenny o dá um tratamento de choque nele, enquanto Devlin o joga pelo telhado e finaliza com um golpe na cabeça, o nocauteando.

Kenny volta para o lado de Devlin

- Bom trabalho, Devlin! – Ben diz. – Você é um ótimo garoto. Heróico e valente, pronto para qualquer coisa quando precisamos. Nem um pouco parecido com seu pai.

Devlin apenas olha para um lado e solta um muxoxo. Ele não sabe se deve considerar uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas preferia que nunca tivesse que pensar nisso.

- Agora... Que tal finalizarmos? – ao dizer isso, ambas as crianças sorriem e concordam.

Ben pega um aparelho do Nulificador e o joga em Vulcanus, que estava nocauteado.

- Pronto, vamos. – Ben diz.

Eles voltam para casa, onde Julie, Max e Gwen estão esperando por eles para o jantar. Todos se sentam ao redor da mesa.

- Então vocês três foram atrás de outro vilão? Vocês estão virando um ótimo time! – Gwen diz, sorrindo. Ela então olha para Devlin e continua. – Você está ficando igual a qualquer outro membro verdadeiro dessa família.

Devlin olha para baixo, visivelmente envergonhado, e Gwen continua:

- Você está lidando muito bem com todas essas mudanças. Eu não esperava isso. – Gwen diz num tom divertido e ri um pouco. – O que pensar quando Ben te trouxe naquele dia? Principalmente depois que ele me disse de quem você é filho. Mas você é uma criança muito especial, Dev.

Devlin apenas sorri, enquanto ainda encara os próprios pés.

- Bom... É melhor eu já ir deitar. Boa noite para todos. – Gwen se levanta e vai em direção ao seu quarto.

Julie recolhe os pratos vazios e Devlin e Ken e os avisa:

- É melhor os dois irem dormir também, vocês tem aula amanhã.

- Okay, mãe. – Ken diz, dando-lhe um abraço.

Ken sai correndo e deixa Devlin apenas olhando para o local onde estava, quando Julie põe a mão em seu ombro.

- Oh, certo... – Devlin diz. – Boa noite. – E sai correndo em direção a seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte ao caminhar para o café da manhã, Devlin passa pela porta do quarto de Gwen, que estava aberta. Ele para e olha cuidadosamente, quando Kenny aparece.

- O que você ta olhando? – Kenny, diz, o assustando.

- Olha todas essas coisas estranhas... – Devlin diz, impressionado. – Eu nunca vi dentro do quarto de Gwen antes.

- É, são as coisas anoditas dela. – Kenny responde.

- O que são aquelas coisas que ela usa na roupa dele quase sempre?

- Ah, aquelas coisas? Elas são os Encantos de Bezel (eu esqueci como é em Português!), eles dão a ela a maioria de seus poderes. – Kenny continua. – Como por exemplo, elementos, os portais do tempo, levitação, escudos de energia, a maioria vem delas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Uma voz atrás deles os assusta, e ambos se viram rapidamente e vêem Gwen olhando para eles.

Devlin entra em pânico e começa a dizer:

- Nós estávamos só olhando, eu juro! – enquanto balançava as mãos freneticamente. – Sinto muito!

- Sim, nós sentimos muito, tia Gwen!

- Tudo bem, meninos. – Gwen olha seu quarto e depois de volta para os garotos. – Nenhum dano.

Ela fecha a porta e ela diz:

- É melhor vocês dois se apressarem se não quiserem chegar tarde na escola. Vão comer seu café da manhã.

Eles vão até a sala de jantar e Julie já estava lá esperando por eles com seus cafés da manhã prontos.

- Se apressem para não chegarem tarde na escola, viu? – Julie sorri.

- Okay, mãe. – Kenny diz.

- Okay, senhorita Julie. – Devlin diz. – Obrigado pelo café da manhã.

- Own, 'senhorita'! – Julie sorri e abraça Devlin. – Você é tão fofo! Nada parecido com seu pai.

Gwen aparece e concorda com Julie.

- Com certeza nem um pouco parecido com o pai. Ele não era nem um pouco fofo e educado.

Devlin desvia o olhar, tentando não deixar com que vissem sua tristeza.

Hm... – Ele murmura, e bem baixinho, como se só em pensamento, completa. – Tanto faz...

Ele dá de ombros enquanto ainda não olha para elas, quando Gwen dá uma olhada em seu relógio e diz:

- É melhor vocês dois já irem.

- Sim, já está na hora. – Julie corre para entregá-los seus respectivos almoços. – Rápido, antes que se atrasem.

Os garotos pegam seus lanches e vão.

Enquanto iam para escola, foi uma caminhada bem tranqüila e calma. Devlin estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, completamente "fora dali". Kenny põe a mão no ombro de Devlin e diz:

- Porque você está tão quieto? – Devlin apenas olha para baixo, sem responder. – O que é? – Kenny pergunta novamente.

- Todo mundo fica dizendo que... Ahm, eu não sou como... – Ele gagueja, não sabe como dizer. – Er, que eu não sou como... Meu pai.

- Mas isso não é uma coisa boa? – Pergunta Kenny, confuso.

- É. – Devlin diz, seco. Mas depois sente que não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com Kenny. – Sabe... Eu sei que meu pai não era um cara bom...

- Mas ele continua sendo seu pai. – Kenny o interrompe.

- É... – Ele desvia o olhar. – Não me entenda errado, eu...

- Eu sei, Devlin. – Kenny o interrompe novamente, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Obrigado, Kenny... – Devlin diz, sorrindo.

Ambos continuaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, quando Devlin sorri maliciosamente e diz:

- Corrida! – E sai correndo, enquanto Kenny grita por ele.

- Não vale! Você começou primeiro! – E ambos continuam seu caminho.

De volta em casa após a escola, cada um vai para seus respectivos quartos fazer o dever de casa. Porém Devlin estava muito distraído e não conseguia pensar em seu dever de casa. Ele pensava em seu pai.

- Você estava errado sobre muitas coisas, pai... – Ele murmura.

_"Eu sinto falta do jeito que você sorria pra mim, daquela forma, antes de você ter ido pro nulificador."_ Ele continua pensando. _"Eu tinha apenas oito anos quando você me disse para não me preocupar e apenas seguir suas instruções. Se eu tivesse seguido, nós estaríamos juntos. Que grande companheiro eu fui..."_ Ele dizia para si mesmo. _"Eu sinto falta da forma que você olharia pra mim e diria 'Devlin, eu sempre estarei com você'"._

Ele se vira para a parede. _"Quantas mentiras..."_ Ele fecha os olhos e pensa em Kevin um pouco mais. _"Você costumava me dizer 'Devlin, eu quero que você tenha coisas melhores do que eu tive', mas você estava errado sobre tantas coisas, sobre Ben..."_ Ainda encarando a parede, como se o pai estivesse ali, ele continua. _"Você me diria 'Dev, a vida vai tentar te derrubar várias e várias vezes, mas você não pode deixar.' Você estava errado sobre isso também." _Ele continua pensando. _"Eu me lembro de você me contando coisas da sua infância para que eu pudesse aprender com elas. Eu não sei se aprendi. Elas eram, quase sempre, histórias ruins. Mas... Tinha uma coisa que você vivia dizendo, que se arrependia... De ter passado sua adolescência dentro do Nulificador. 'Não é um lugar bom', você diria. Tudo estava indo bem antes de você ir pra lá."_ Ele continua pensando sobre o pai e as coisas que ele diria para ele se pudesse vê-lo novamente. _"Você estava tão errado sobre muitas coisas, eu queria que você pudesse ver."_

Devlin então, decide pensar em outras coisas e sai de seu quarto.

Ao caminhar pelos corredores, ele passa pelo quarto de Gwen e o encara novamente.

**Comentário da autora**: _"Essa é uma das maneiras que eu imagino de como Kevin saiu do Nulificador. Na verdade, às vezes eu o vejo saindo por conta própria (Como Vilgax), ou alguém o deixando sair, e eu apenas consigo pensar em três pessoas que teriam motivo e oportunidade:_

_Gwen de 15 anos, Devlin e Dr. Paradoxo._

_E eu tenho uma história em mente para todos os três, mas a sobre Devlin é a minha favorita e faz mais sentido. Eu gosto da de Gwen também e a do Paradoxo tem muito de Devlin também... Lembram-se do episódio 10, Paradoxo disse que uma coisa o fez mudar sua opinião sobre Kevin e fez com que Kevin pensasse em uma segunda chance._

_Todas as três histórias viajam pelo tempo para explicar como Kevin chegou em "Força Alienígena"._


End file.
